


Jade

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cosplay, Costume Kink, M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Dean to try something new and after mild teasing, he agrees.  Because really, there isn't anything Dean wouldn't do for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaMishka1508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> The idea for this came about during a Livestream session and I ran with it. It's my first Wincest fic, so please be gentle. Enjoy!

“You’re kidding me right?”  Dean looks up at Sam, disbelief evident on his face.  “ _This_ is what you want me to wear?”

Sam shrugs and tries to pick up the box, “Never mind…we can do something else.”  He tries for nonchalance, but fails. 

Dean grabs at his wrist and pulls his brother back, grinning up at him, “You really want me to wear that?”  Sam blushes and shrugs again, avoiding his eyes.  “Sammy?  Tell me the truth.  Do you want it?”  His brother takes a deep breath and nods, eyes peeking up at him through the fall of bangs.  “Okay then.  So uh…how about you go to the store?  Give me a chance to change….”  Sam licks his lips and nods, taking the keys that Dean pushes into his palm and heads for the door.  Dean smirks and calls out to him, “and uh…bring a gallon of milk will you, baby brother?”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When Sam pulls into the parking spot some twenty minutes later, the motel room’s window is dark.  He grabs the grocery bag and steps out of the Impala, locking the door before heading towards the room’s door.  He unlocks it and calls out, “Dean?”  Silence.  Sam shuts the door and flicks the lights on, “Dean?”  That’s when Sam sees him. 

Jade lifts his head off the mattress and just blinks at him.  Sam sets the grocery bag down on the table and moves to the bed.  “Hey, Kitten.  Miss me?”  Green eyes lock on his as Jade crawls forward and head-butts him gently. Sam rakes his fingers between the bronze kitten’s ears and leans forward to whisper, “You know you shouldn’t be on the furniture.”  His kitten turns to nuzzle at his ear and mewls softly, licking playfully at his ear.  “Bad kitty…should I punish you?”  A soft little purr rumbles against his ear and then Jade is turning away from him, crawling towards the head of the bed.  As Sam watches, the kitten stretches, kneading the covers in his forepaws, gorgeous bronze tail hanging down between his thighs.

“God damn.  You’re going to kill me.”  Sam crawls up on the bed and pets down the line of the bronze kitten’s back.  Jade mewls and arches up into the touch, ass wiggling at the light slap.  Sam playfully tugs on his tail and earns a tiny hiss.  He chuckles, leaning to kiss one shoulder, “Fucking tease.”  The whispered words earn him a cheek rub to the side of his denim-clad hip.  Sam curls his hand around base of Jade’s cock and his sweet little kitten purrs.  “So beautiful.  That’s what you are.  You know that?”  He strokes between Jade’s legs and the kitten arches his back, head pressing into the mattress, ass up; a blatant offering.  Sam wraps his hand around the base of Jade’s tail and twists it slowly, earning a choking little mewl.  He pulls on the bronze tail slightly.  Jade hisses softly as his ass swells around the wooden plug and Sam presses it back in gently and a paw reaches back towards him.

“Shh, kitten,” Sam’s voice is pitched to soothe and Jade relaxes under his touch.  “I’ve got you, my precious little Jade.”  He kneels on the bed behind the kitten and Jade rolls onto his back, belly exposed, green eyes dark with want.  Sam strips his shirt off and leans to press a kiss to those plush lips.  His beautiful kitten smiles up at him, nipping at his jaw as he pulls back.  Sam bestows another kiss on him and returns the smile, fingertips tracing above the thick collar around the kitten’s neck.  Jade purrs up at him and Sam leans to kiss him again, index finger tugging on the D-ring set at the front of the green leather collar.  Jade’s body bucks up into his with a moan and Sam can’t help but trace the engraved tag dangling from the ring.  The only thing on the gold disc is Jade’s name, but Sam still grins, knowing full well what's on the inside of the collar.

He sits back on his heels and licks his lips.  Jade forepaws are kneading at the flesh of his abdomen and Sam makes quick work of the rest of his clothes.  He’s soon straddling Jade’s upper body and those swollen lips are wrapped around his dick, suckling gently on the tip.  “I love your mouth, kitten.”  Jade purrs in his throat and Sam chuckles, hooking his finger into the D-ring of the collar, “Get on all fours, baby.”

Jade’s lips ease off him with a soft, wet _pop_ and his tongue swirls around the head of Sam’s cock, teeth teasing at the sensitive ridge of flesh.  “ _Jade_.”  The kitten mewls softly at the admonishment and lies back on the mattress, tongue laving at his lips.  Sam eases off him and the Jade rolls over, body sinuously lifting up onto all fours, head dipping to rub against Sam’s thighs.  Sam carefully eases the bronze tail free and chuckles at the teasing bite he gets to his hip.  “No biting, little kitty.  Remember what happens when you bite?”  Jade lifts his head, brows pressed together in consternation.  Sam growls, “I really don’t want to gag you, pretty Jade.  Not when that mouth can do so many other wonderful things.”

A tiny moan is the only answer Sam gets.  Jade turns around and arches his ass up, one paw reaching back to spread his ass.  He mewls at the first lick Sam gives him between those muscled cheeks and presses back when Sam shoves his tongue in.  Jade is a writhing, choking, incoherent mess when Sam lifts his head, teeth dragging on the freckled skin along his hip.  He takes a few seconds to slick himself up and Jade stills; green eyes widening as Sam thrusts into him.  One paw reaches back to clutch at his hip and Sam pulls back slightly, only to shove in nice and deep, making the kitten scream his name. 

“No talking, Jade, remember?”

Jade nods and Sam slams in again, hands holding both hips in a tight grip.  His kitten’s face twists in response and Sam thrusts in again, only harder.  Jade’s eyes lock on his and tears are welling in their depths but Sam knows just how much his kitten can take.  So he fucks into him over and over, each thrust harder than the last.  It takes him a bit, but the tiny jingling of a small bell finally gets Sam’s attention.  He pauses briefly and reaches for the collar around Jade’s neck, suddenly curious.  His finger brush over the green leather and there hidden under the hair at the nape of Jade’s neck is a pair of silver bells.  He chuckles and leans to kiss the sweaty skin between his kitten’s shoulders, “Did you add those, Jade?”

Jade turns to look at him, eyes pleading and Sam reaches down to pull both of Jade’s furred mittens off.  He interlaces their fingers together and slams home, making the small bells chime.  Jade keens and rocks his hips back into each thrust, taking everything that Sam gives him and then some, choking out a harsh groan when he cums.  Sam fucks him through the orgasm, hissing at the feel of his kitten’s sweet hole clenching around him.  He’s so close and yet he still can’t…

“Sammy…” And Sam is done.  The sound of his name, from those lips, snaps his control.  One word is all it takes and Sam Winchester is a shattering into a million pieces.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The next thing Sam remembers is a series of small kisses brushing along the side of his chest.  “Welcome back, Sammy.”

He shoves at his brother’s shoulder and scolds gently, “You cheated.”

Dean shrugs and bites his pectoral, tongue flicking out to tease his nipple. “I didn’t cheat.  I simply used all the weapons in my arsenal.”  He smirks and leans up to kiss him.  “So, uh…” His brother tugs on the collar’s tag, “Jade?”  Sam answers him with a shrug.  “This stuff is pretty fancy, you know.”  Sam arches a brow at the seemingly innocent statement.  “If I were a girl, I’d get all warm and squishy over the fact that you had all this made especially for me.”

Sam fights a smile, eyes flicking up to where the furred ears are still perched on Dean’s head, “Good thing you don’t do chick flick moments, then, huh?”

His brother grins.  “Mmm hmm.”  Dean stretches out next to him and teases playfully, “I think it’s time Jade took a little catnap.  Mean ol’ Sammy wore him out.”

A laugh escapes him, “Mean ol’ Sammy?”  A muffled ‘mmm hmm’ vibrates against his chest and Sam curls an arm around his brother.  “What about the collar and the ears?”  Sam whispers, “You’re going to leave them on?”  His brother snuffles into his chest and mumbles _‘Jade’s Sammy’s kitty’_ before drifting to sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The next morning, Sam wakes up to a note on the pillow next to him.  He picks up the paper and squints up at it sleepily.

 

_Went for breakfast._

_Be back soon._

_D._

_PS. Maybe next time Jade can wear these?_

Sam frowns and turns to look at Dean’s pillow.  There, on the center of the white pillowcase is a pair of dark green, satin panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo references:  
> [Jade's mittens](http://i1358.photobucket.com/albums/q768/Annabeth_LeMorte_Crestfallen/Ficlet%20Pics/JadesMittens_zpsaaa45b6d.jpg) and [Jade's fur](http://i1358.photobucket.com/albums/q768/Annabeth_LeMorte_Crestfallen/Ficlet%20Pics/FurSample_zps5615a5a2.jpg). 
> 
> Inspiration was drawn from [THIS](http://www.kittencream.com/index2.html) website.


End file.
